


Thank You

by kurochhii (bianxxtae101)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, friendships, we need more wholesome gom fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianxxtae101/pseuds/kurochhii
Summary: Birthday greetings and messages were all he expected. He was surprised to find out that wasn't the only thing he was getting today.Written for Akashi's birthday.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuurou/Kagami Taiga, Akashi Seijuurou/Mibuchi Reo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Akashi Seijuro!

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

The vibrations of the phone placed on the nightstand are what Akashi had woken up to. Sitting up, he blindly reached for the piece of technology. 

After blinking to get his eyes to adjust to the light, he saw he had a text message. 

_From: Momoi Satsuki_

_Akashi-kun! Hope it isn't too early but happy birthday!! Let's get together soon with everyone. Have a nice day! ♡_

Despite being groggy with sleep, Akashi couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. Looking at the time, he replied to the message before getting up to start his day. It was a little earlier than what he was used to but it just gave him a reason to finish everything more slowly than usual so it wasn't that bad. 

After he was dressed in his uniform and making sure his bag is packed with stuff that was necessary for the day, he went out of the house.

When he greeted his housekeepers goodbye, he noticed they were all looking at him with knowing looks and excitements in their eyes, but he guesses that was just because they know it was his birthday today. 

The moment he decided to enter and enroll in Rakuzan, his father went out of his way to settle him onto their branch house located conveniently a mere one kilometer away from said school. Due to the short distance, he chooses to just walk it so as to save the family car's gas and the chauffer's energy. Looking around the streets of Kyoto, he allowed the winter wind to gently blast his face as he tightened his coat around his shoulders.

In the middle of his walk, he felt his phone vibrate. Fishing it out of his pocket, he saw another text message. 

_From: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Good Morning Akashi-kun. Happy Birthday! Thank you for everything and I hope you have a nice day. See you soon._

Typing out another quick thanks as a reply, he continued his way towards his school, feeling happiness bubble up in his chest. 

When he entered his classroom, he put his phone on silent and inside his bag as to not disturb him as well as everyone else while the class is ongoing. As much as it bores him sometimes, having already learned the materials beforehand, it wouldn't do good to him either if he got in trouble. Social status and reputation won't be helping him and pretty sure his father will agree on an appropriate punishment anyway. 

So he didn't notice the two text messages he received while he was scribbling down notes and listening to the voices of his teachers. 

_From: Kise Ryouta_

_Akashicchi!!! Happy Birthday!!!!! Hope you come visit soon (^◡^ )_

Rolling his eyes, albeit fondly, at his blonde friend's enthusiastic personality, he replied to it before moving onto the next one. 

_From: Midorima Shintaro_

_Happy Birthday, Akashi. Just so you know, the lucky item for Sagittarius today is a flute._

Suppressing the urge to laugh, he was typing out his reply when he heard his name being called. 

"Sei-chan!" 

He looked towards the door of his classroom and found Mibuchi and Hayama standing by it. 

"Doing lunch, captain?" Hayama asked.

Akashi nodded and joined them in walking towards the school cafeteria. 

While settled and food inside their mouths, they engage in their typical conversations, mostly about basketball and their training. He was listening to Mibuchi complain about Nebuya's eating habits when he saw his phone light up beside his tray on the table. 

_From: Murasakibara Atsushi_

_Happy Birthday Aka-chin I'll give you delicious snacks the next time we see each other~_

"What's that smile?" he heard Mibuchi ask. 

Akashi shook his head, "It's nothing, just friends greeting me a happy birthday." he answered. 

He missed the way his other three teammates look at each other, having had a silent conversation. After Hayama subtly nodded his head towards the other two, he turned towards his captain. 

"You doing anything later?" he asked. 

"We have training today." 

Hayama rolled his eyes, "I meant after." 

"Oh," Akashi thought for a while then shrugged. "No, not really." 

But he definitely didn't miss the way they lightened up at that. 

Shrugging it off, he finished the rest of his meal so he could finish it before their lunchtime is up. 

The rest of Akashi's afternoon was spent just him writing down notes and relearning stuff he already knows. When his last class ended and he was getting ready for training at the school gym was when he felt his phone vibrate with a message once again.

_From: Aomine Daiki_

_Hey Akashi, just texting to wish you a happy birthday. We haven't seen each other in a while so hopefully we can hang soon so I can kick your ass in a game._

"That is _so_ like you." Akashi mumbled. 

The training went just like the usual. Him giving out instructions, speculating a scrimmage, pointing out what needs to be improved, and working on his own plays. It was all so familiar that he didn't feel like the hours of training had passed and the next thing he knew, their coach was giving out his final instructions and critics on their performances before they were dismissed. 

As he was drinking from his water bottle, he checked his phone and saw another text message. 

He raised his eyebrows upon seeing who it was from though. 

_From: Kagami Taiga_

_Hey... Kuroko said it was your birthday so, happy birthday I guess. Let's play each other again next time_

He snorted upon the awkward text message. He and the other redhead had a rough start, but after being in Vorpal Swords with him and having Kuroko as a mutual friend, they found themselves being in each other's presence more often. And if Akashi was being quite honest, he didn't mind it. 

After typing out a reply, he showered to clean himself off of his sweat before changing back to his uniform. He wasn't surprised to find he was the last person to finish cleaning up, he always stayed behind for a few minutes to get some training of his own most of the time anyway so he was used to it. 

What he didn't expect was Mibuchi waiting for him by the gym doors. 

"What are you still doing here?" Akashi asked. 

"Can't let the birthday boy walk home alone now, right?" Mibuchi beamed at him. 

Akashi was confused by it but found himself not minding it much. For some reason, he was in a great mood throughout the day. Maybe it was the birthday messages, or maybe just the fact that nothing had gone south for the rest of his birthday _(Midorima and his lucky item be damned)._ Whatever the reason was, he was feeling unusually blissful. So he agreed to walk together with his vice-captain towards the paths to their respective homes. 

Throughout their walk, they kept their conversation light. May it be about basketball or other gossips the shooting guard seemed to collect from either his classmates or their fellow teammates. 

They had reached the Akashi branch house first because it was closer. As he turned to greet Mibuchi goodbye and goodnight, he saw the other hastily stuffing his phone back in his pocket. 

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Is something wrong?" 

Mibuchi just smiled, a little knowingly for Akashi's liking, and shook his head. 

Akashi slowly nodded, contemplating whether or not to believe that, and opened the door with his keys. He was surprised to find that Mibuchi followed him inside. 

"Did you need something?" Akashi asked. 

"Pardon the intrusion Sei-chan~" was all he said, or sang, before covering his eyes and leading him towards... well Akashi doesn't really know because he had his vision blocked. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Just trust me~" 

After a few moments of walking slowly, with Mibuchi leading them both, he finally got his eyes uncovered. 

And...

"SURPRISE!" 

Akashi blinked multiple times, both to get his vision back to focus and due to shock as confetti landed on the floor and on his head. 

Everyone was there. 

Kuroko was by one corner with Kagami. Kise and Aomine on the other side. All four were holding handheld confetti launchers which obviously explains the mess of colorful papers.

Murasakibara by the table with the food, like always. 

Midorima just right behind the purple giant, probably to make sure he doesn't eat everything before the celebration even began. 

Momoi was standing by the couch, waving her arms happily as she greeted him. 

Hayama and Nebuya were sitting on the floor by the coffee table, all still in their uniforms. 

"How--" Akashi started to ask but didn't get to finish.

"Sa-chan here contacted me, said she wanted to plan a surprise birthday party for you." Mibuchi explained, pointing towards their pink-haired friend. "How could I say no?" 

"It was a little hard to clear up everyone's schedules but it worked out in the end." Momoi added. 

Akashi looked around the room. Decorations were plastered all over the walls, varieties of food laid on the dining table, along with some cakes and pastries, and a bunch of wrapped presents on top of the coffee table. 

"We also had some of your housekeepers help out." Hayama said. 

"When did you do that?" Akashi asked. As much as he remembers, they didn't come by his house that often. And when they did they would always inform him beforehand. Unless they planned late-night meetings with his housekeepers, which was highly unlikely. 

"Actually, it wasn't directly us." Nebuya was the one to speak this time. 

"We... um, might have visited your father and he was the one that told them." Kise informed him, gesturing towards the ones that lived in Tokyo and to the housekeepers present in the room. 

"We were the ones that bought the decorations and all." Nebuya explained further. "We had them hide it from you and to hang it while we were at school." 

Akashi looked at the housekeepers for confirmation, which he got in a form of simultaneous nods. 

Kagami nodded too, "With you so far away we had to have some people close to you do some of the preparations for us." 

"I was the one that thought of that." Aomine chimed in, looking fairly proud of himself. 

"That was the bare minimum, Aomine." Midorima grunted. 

"Oh shut up." 

"When can we eat?~" Murasakibara drawled. 

Akashi was dumbfounded. Not because of what they did... ok maybe just a tiny bit. But he was more surprised by the effort they put into this. They all know that he wasn't really the type to celebrate, he was fine and contented with just simple greetings via text messages, like the ones he received earlier. Just as long as they remembered, then there wasn't a problem. And even if they didn't, he wouldn't hold a grudge. 

With that thought in mind, Akashi found himself smiling at the ground. 

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko called. 

Akashi looked up and eyed them one by one, all of them. His former and current teammates, as well as his friends. 

"Thank you, everyone." he said, with a genuine smile. 

He may not be the best captain and leader at one point to all of them. 

But he promises he would always be the best and reliable friend they all deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this is all self-indulgent lmao 
> 
> Not my best work but hope you enjoyed it still. Leave some kudos and (nice) comments if you want. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
